1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information retrieval. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for efficient query rewriting.
2. Background
As known in the art, search sites such as Google™ and Yahoo!™ employ search engines to provide their users with information search and retrieval capabilities on the Internet. Typically, a search site would receive a search query from a user (hereinafter, “user query”) and use its search engine to access its backend database or server system, which includes one or more index and document servers or databases, to conduct a search of the user query. Each document database/server maintains summarized text of documents the search site has located on the Internet. Each index database/server, as the name implies, maintains indices of the located documents and their summarized text in the document database/server.
Users of a search site often find it hard to enter or phrase a query that would be effective in finding relevant information on the Internet. Further, users often do not like to spend too much time and effort to formulate an effective query. Hence, a user query is typically ambiguous, and the hard work is left to the search site and its search engine to determine and retrieve the appropriate information requested by the user query. To improve the search process, some search engines use query expansion systems known in the field of information retrieval (IR) to modify user queries prior to conducting searches for the queries. In one typical implementation, a query expansion system of a search site performs a search of the site's backend data system for each user query twice: once to find documents that are potentially useful for the query from which it learns a more effective query (e.g., by adding new words in the query); and then again for the rewritten query to find the final set of documents to be presented to the user.